9 Months
by LucySpiller
Summary: What really happened after Booth found out Bones was pregnant, and how they lived with this new discovery.
1. Beginning

Hello guys! Another bones fan fiction from me! So I'm hoping no one else has done a similar to story to what I'm now doing. I always wondered what Bones pregnancy was like as we only saw her quite late on and I just always literally wondered how she dealt with it alongside with Booth. So I decided to turn it into a story! Enjoy and review please.

**9 months**

As Temperance Brennan rolled around in her bed, she realised the irritating sound of the alarm clock meant it was her usual morning wake up and she would be needing to remove herself from the warmth and comfort of her kingside bed. She climbed out, looking down at her flat stomach smiling softly remembering how only a week ago she had told Booth of how she found out she was pregnant after seeing Michael and Angela. It didn't quite seem real to her. She always had that life that seemed that it would never consist of a young baby especially her own, yet alone with someone like Booth being by her side as he was always.

She put on her normal clothes observing her classy wardrobe, realising in a few months most of her normal clothing wouldn't seem so normal and that she would need to start shopping for clothes with more stretch. This didn't appeal to her, she liked her style, it was classy but sexy with a hint of protection.

She grabbed the cartoon of orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass full worth and began drinking it as she started filling her bags with nesccary items that would allow her to continue her day without being distracted. She didn't mind sorting out her items just recently she seemed almost disinterested in her usual rountines.

She heard a knock at her door wondering who would be around at this time in the morning. She sighed as she looked through the small hole revealing a figure she had seen regularly recently and sighed even deeper before opening the door.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Bones said out loud, she didn't mean for the sentence to sound so arrogant, but she enjoyed her morning routine of simply getting dressed, drinking her pure orange juice, gathering her stuff then heading out. She wasn't open to change.

"Good merry morning to you too Bones. I Brought you breakfast" he smiled, handing her a decafe coffee mug with it marked very noticeable on the side it was full caffeine. She laughed seeing the concern in his eyes and knew she was about hear a lecture on how caffeine had recently been proven to harm babies.

"Booth I'm really not hungry" Bones tried to reason with him, before sitting down on the sofa opposite the door, seeing Booth come sit next to her, bringing the food alongside him.

"Now Bones, you're feeding for two now, don't be like that. You need to keep your strength up" he smiled, trying to hand the food over in her direction again.

"You only need 200 more calories Booth, not over 1,000 which I'm sure is the equilvent to what you're about to feed me" she was very stern and serious during this point. Seeing booth almost give in.

"Bones, for me?" Booth once again tried reasoning before getting one of the bagels from the bag and making sound effects of him enjoying it. "Hmm"

Bones grabbed a bagel of the bag munching into the soft food. Seeing Booth relax back into the sofa smiling as she actually enjoyed it, much to her dislike.


	2. Busy Lifestyle

Thanks for the reviews, and here's another!

**Chapter Two**

Bones had been at the Jeffersonian centre for the past 18hours, her stomach growling from the desire to contain food and a simple drink of water made her throat only drier. She had been hunched over the bench examining the remains of some young girl Booth had found earlier that week and she had promised the parents she would find out her cause of death and if the man in custody had anything to do with her death or if her killer was still out there somewhere.

With the sound of the card allowing someone onto the workspace, Bones did not flinch as she examined the femur in more focus on the snazzy equipment the Jeffersonian had recently invested in to help further gain research and allow cases to run smoother with the more recent work they were taking on.

Angela approached her best friend, seeing the concentration on her face. She knew her friend was dedicated and would not stop until she had found out what she needed. When Brennan worked she turned into a robot, only allowing herself emotions when they were welcome and her machine wasn't compatible.

Angela carefully placed down the sandwich onto the clean workspace near the anthropologist before seeing her head rise for a second allowing a faint smile because she remained back on her studying of the bones laid out in front of her.

As she quickly walked away leaving her friend to build up her focus again, she heard the sound munching, laughing quickly to herself as she managed to make sure that her friend ate in the 18hour period of her not eating, sleeping or even moving from that very spot.

"Thank you" Booth smiled towards Angela. He had grown to like the squints over the years, realising that every one of them was different and held a responbility so important that without one the rest would fall.

"No problem Booth" Angela replied before seeing Hodgins waiting for her near the door, his big wide smile hiding his tired eyes showing the lack of sleep he had been getting. They both realised babies needed routine but they thought Michael would have some sort of routine by now.

Booth had been waiting around for the past two hours, in this time he had seen several delivers of foreign bones arrive to go into the storage until Bones had the time to examine them or find a intern she trusted enough to do it for her. He had also said goodbye to all the regular staff as they had all left or changed over shifts all having a good conversation with him discussing any recent cases they had heard much to Booth's dislike. He looked to the clock on his wrist reading the time and sighing before getting up from the chair he had positioned himself in heading towards the platform where Bones stood.

He swiped his card allowing him access, and walked up near her. Seeing her slowly lift her head up, her eyes was heavy and pale face was growing paler by the second. "Right that's it Bones. We're heading back to mine" Booth took control, slowly putting his hand on her back and slowly removing her away from the collection of bones.

"Booth, I was almost done" Bones sulked, looking at him with the innocence she knew always worked for him. He had that guilty feeling towards her, whenever she gave him this look he'd do whatever she'd want.

"No Bones, you have to take care of yourself, for yourself and our baby" Booth reminded her of the small foetus growing inside her stomach. He tried not to smile as she looked down at her flat stomach realising he had some truth behind his logic.

"I'll make a deal with you" Bones bargained. She didn't intend to let Booth get his full way; his ego was large enough without allowing him control of her as well.

"I will go home, sleep, eat, drink, let you massage back, bath, then you'll bring me back here exactly 10 from this time" she realised by his face that he wasn't at first that impressed by her deal but soon nodded and slowly drifted her off the platform and towards the direction of the exit watching as she quickly scooped up bag and coat from her office as it was on the way.


	3. Sleep

Here's another! Expect a lot more and regularly! Got to love being summer holidays!

**Chapter Three**

The car journey across town had been quiet, Booth noticed the silence and looked over to where Bones was sitting in the car, her head was tilted against the window and her eyes shut tight as her chest raised slowly up and down showing hard evidence she was finally sleeping. Booth carefully moved his hand down to hers and held onto it feeling her grip his in return.

"Hmm Booth" she stretched her body as she moved her back against the comfort of the chair before turning her head to a sympatic Booth.

"Did I wake you?" Booth didn't mean to wake her, only feel close to her. Since he found out the news he had found his reason for life, a reason for why they should be together and there's no way that she can get out of it.

Bones chuckled quietly, her throat dry from the small nap she had. She realised where they were and forgot to even reply to his latest comment, she instantly bent down picking up her coat and bag before heading towards Booth front door and waiting for him to lock the car and join her to open up the door.

Once they got inside, Bones headed straight towards the sofa, laying down her coat and bag and removed her shoes, sighing at the delight having nothing on her feet gave her. She laid back against the leather and felt her eyes once again feeling heavy. She looked at Booth as she stood looking amused at her. He knew she'd never admit that she was tired or that maybe her work load was too much for yet alone being pregnant on top of it.

"Come on" Booth walked near her, grabbing her hand for support as he helped lift her, and carried her gently in his arms towards his bedroom. He carefully removed the sheets, putting her down on her side, helping her remove any thick clothing and pulling the covers back over the body seeing her sink into the mattress and bury her face against the pillow. He quietly walked around the other side crawling into the bed and placing his arm around her waist not wanting to spend one moment away from her.

The morning arrived too soon for over worked Temperance Brennan, she fidgeted around in the bed, her hair was now covering most of her face, her body was in the shape of a starfish against the mattress and her eyes refused to open fully not quite adjusted to the light intensity of the morning sun.

She could hear the sound of the kettle from the kitchen area being set off and every now and then the occasionally "shit" "oww" "damn" comments from Booth. She knew what he was like and knowing him and his caring role he was most likely attempting to make her something to eat. He had been trying to make her eat for the last few days.

She carefully sat up, pushing herself off the bed, and grabbing one of Booth's dressing gowns to apply around her partly naked body before she dared walk out of his bedroom. She could smell toast and butter and headed towards the direction of the smell. She looked up seeing two plates laid out with toast and butter where needed. She grabbed a chair and kissed his cheek before sitting down and began munching into the toast. She hated to admit she was hungry but every bite felt so delicious and she knew once he was having a shower she would end up cooking a few more pieces for herself to eat and conquer.


	4. Cases

Thanks for responses, kind of hoping this will get better as more chapters are added and the rest of the team start finding out she's pregnant!

**Chapter Four**

While in the shower Brennan had received a call from Cam explaining that a body had been found down town and that she would need to go look at the remains and observe the area for any reason to suggest cause of death and all the normal procedures.

She got up from the sofa where her body had sinked into rather comfortable, knocking on the bathroom door as she heard the shower running and the sound Booth humming suggested he was still washing. She crept into the room when she didn't hear any response knowing he was far too much in his own world as she knocked on the glass watching the fear in his eyes as he almost fell over not expecting to see her standing there. She looked around feeling awkward noticing his muscular naked body in front of her.

"Cam has a body for us to go see" she bluntly pointed out. Trying to keep eye contact with her partner as he tried to grab the towel from the hanger without revealing too much of his body. However open he always seemed deep down he was quite shy.

"Right okay. Give me 10" Booth quickly replied wrapping the towel securely around his waist as he grabbed a small towel and began brushing it against his hair to dry it quicker. Brennan quickly hurried into Booth's room picking up her bag and putting anything into it she would need before going to the kitchen to get some water for journey.

They arrived promptly at the scene, Bones leaving her bag in Booth's car as she only removed the equipment she would need for the site. She put on the blue suit she'd always wore on site not knowing the weather conditions or where it would be as when she first began going to sites she didn't realise how vital it was and regretted it ever since. Booth had stood at the back of the car watching Bones prepare herself; several times he tried to pick up the equipment only to get stern looks from her as she fought her way to the cases and pulled them towards the location of the body.

"Right what do we have here?" Booth finally spoke after leaving Bones a few minutes alone with the body to gather up relevant information about the body and the surroundings before he began questioning her.

"Female, aged 16-19, blonde, from around here you can tell by the bone structure on her jaw. By the looks of the wound on her stomach she was stabbed several times before being dumped here. She was dead before she put here also" Bones continued to roll the list off to Booth seeing him listening to her. As he ordered the other crew around them to make sure the body got delivered to the lab and that testing's of the soil and anything else found in a 10 mile radius was sent in. he walked back to the car with Bones.

"Bones, when do you want to start telling people?" Booth blurted out while he drove back to the lab. It had bugged him how they really hadn't mentioned anything since they both found out. He knew Bones was a quiet individual but he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't told Angela at least yet.

"Start telling people what? About the girl we found?" Bones was confused by his question. And with her most common literal responses automatically thought he was talking about the case.

"No Bones, the baby" he realised he had to be more real with her, he didn't want to confuse her nor scare her away, he had only just got her.

"Oh right. Well, I'm not very far along Booth, so until things are more stable and that our baby is securely in position I feel it wouldn't be right to tell anyone" she logically explained how she felt, seeing the slight disappointment in Booth's face.

Bones heard her usual ringtone sounding and pulled the phone out of her bag before pressing the button to allow the call to go through.

"Hello?" "Yes" "We'd love to Ange" "Okay see you then" Bones hung up the phone, putting it straight back into her bag.

"Ange has invited us round for dinner tonight" she smiled as she told Booth, seeing him nod gently towards her. Knowing full well Bones would want to go shower before they went round to theirs friend's house.


	5. She Knows

Thank you your responses, felt overwhelmed by how many emails I was getting say you amazing people reviewed! I hope it's going okay, at the moment I'm just taking it slowly so if anyone has any ideas they think I should include etc. just mention them I'm open to new ideas! Here we go! Ps. (Hodgins family will still live in his big house)

**Chapter Five**

After Booth took Brennan back to her house he allowed her to get changed into something more comfortable and noticed she had now put on something more flowing which hid her stomach and noticing body shapes from her friend. He smiled at her as she came through checking in the mirror she looked appropriate noticing Booth was staring at her.

"Is something on my face?" she began feeling insecure. A side of Bones Booth had only seen very rare.

Booth laughed softly before walking behind her, resting his head on her shoulder as he nuzzled his head into the depth of her neck. "You look so beautiful" he replied back. Seeing her nod as she observed herself once again.

"Well I do have great cheekbones" she replied instantly not quite realising how vain she sounded.

"Come on. We need to get there before midnight" Booth tried to usher her closer to the door.

"Why would we? They live like 10 minutes away. It's not going to take hours for us to get there and no traffic could be greater than that time" she began to logically explain how impossible his conclusions were.

"Let's just go" he grabbed her hand carefully and saw she seemed to follow him.

The arrived promptly at the Hodgins estate. Booth looked shocked every time they were invited over to their side of the neighbourhood. He saw as the man on the drive ushered them over to where Hodgins car was parked and allowed them to carefully park behind his. He got out walking over to Bones to make sure she didn't slip on the gravel.

Bones held her hand up to knock on the door. Waiting only a few seconds before Eleta, their housemaid opened the door and walked them both through into where Hodgins and Angela was sitting in the lounge area with Michael in-between them both.

"Hello sweetie, Booth" Angela gently placed Michael further into Hodgins arms as she got up from the sofa, before walking over to her friend and throwing her arms around her, it had been the longest since she went away those few years ago that the two friends hadn't seen each other. She then gave Booth a small hug before walking back over to Michael as Hodgins got up shaking Booth's hand and asking if dinner was set and ready to which the response was yes and all the four of them went into the open dining room and the sat the seats suggested. Michael was taking by Eleta who said she'd keep him occupied and would engage in a book.

As they all began tucking into the glorious food that was spread across the table they each picked upon different sections enjoying the items then making comments of praise for Hodgins cooks and kitchen staff.

"So what's having Michael like?" Booth asked, he always wanted to know what having a new born baby was like. He missed out on so much of Parker's early months.

Bones looked sharply at him, automatically alarming Angela who spent the evening already noticing her friend was different. She also heard that Eleta said they both came in the same car and that Booth had held her arm as she walked across the gravel. Angela knew her best friend was keeping something from her.

"Well, it's been tiring, he's great though" Hodgins replied, seeing Angela nod along with him. "He's worth it" she smiled grabbing hold of Hodgins hand tightly. Behind their smiles only both of them knew how the lack of sleep was affecting everything even simple things as eating began tiring.

They all finished eating and all managed to demolish some sort of dessert that was replaced with the mains on the table. Booth had spent most of the meal concerned as Bones hadn't been eating as much as normally had and when she did eat he saw the glint in her eye that she wasn't enjoying being forced to eat.

Hodgins excused both himself and Booth from the table to go look at his most recent car to his collection, saying Booth was allowed a quick ride around town as long as he got to be in the passenger seat, Booth of course accepted a big smile on his face as she checked with Bones would it be alright if he left, she nodded seeing Angela wanted to speak to her.

Angela walked into the lounge area again, pushing a cushion behind her back as she positioned herself in a way that felt comfortable, seeing Bones come sit next to her in the small chair and move the cushions around til she was comfortable.

"So when did you and prince charming begin dating?" Angela finally blurted out. She had waited the whole meal to say that one sentence and was taking her first chance to begin questioning her friend.

"He's not prince charming, for your information Angela prince charming is a fictional character placed into fairy-tale and is normally the good looking hero who saves the princesses" Brennan replied simply. She had never thought of Booth or any other man as her prince charming. She thought higher of him than a fictional character.

"Okay" she gulped realising she had to be less literal around her friend rephrasing her sentence. "When did you and Booth become a couple?" she smiled seeing Brennan understood what that meant.

"I didn't think we were a couple. We're just spending time together" Brenna spoke softly. She felt like she lying, she knew she couldn't tell Angela about the baby yet, telling people meant it was real. But she didn't know about her and Booth yet. They had never discussed what was going happen.

"Temperance Brennan, when have you never not known something?" Angela smiled and laughed softly seeing her friend smile back and felt the confusion she was giving off. She moved over and sat closer to her friend putting her arm softly around her as she leant in and sighed deeply.

"How far along are you then?" Angela asked. She felt her friend move and stare at her realising she knew.

"How did you?" Brennan looked shocked. She hadn't mentioned anything. She knew Booth wouldn't either. She believed him.

"How did I know? Sweetie, I've just been there, all the symptoms are what I felt, you must be quite early on yes?" she noticed Brennan nod gently in her direction, still looking amazed she realised.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, well maybe Hodgins, we don't keep secrets. However though that's all. Booth knows right?" Angela wondered for a second if her dreamy catch knew he was the dad. She knew after a Brennan had told she spent the night with Booth it was his child, that and also she knew Brennan did not sleep around, she wasn't that girl.

"Yes he knows. He's been really good about it" Brennan smiled as she explained Booth reactions to her news. She remembered how she told him, the great big smile he had upon his face before he hugged her so tightly.

"Of course he'd be good about it. He's always loved you sweetie, this just means he'll never leave you" she noticed Brennan's face change as she realised her friend was right. Everything really was how it was meant to be.


	6. Alone Time

Thanks for replies and new followers! I'm hoping to keep this just fun and fluffy tbh! Hope that's all good, and any ideas share 'em!

**Chapter Six**

Booth and Hodgins re-joined Angela and Bones inside, Booth suggested it was time to go home and his reasons were partly he was tired but also knew Bones had been working incredibly hard and didn't want her awake too long as he knew she'd be back to doing 18hour days soon as.

He helped her into the car, shutting the door carefully after she had her limbs safely into the vehicle He then went round and got himself in checking seatbelts were securely tightened before driving out of the Hodgins estate, pausing to wave back at them before joining the main road back to their houses.

"So did you have a good chat with Angela?" Booth asked Bones, she had been quiet through most of the drive home, only speaking when she wanted to warn Booth of drivers on her side who seemed to have minds of their own.

"Yes thanks. We just spoke about work, life, you, our baby" Bones wheeled the list of things that were brought up in the discussion.

Booth looked shocked before finally speaking "Our baby?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Oh yes. Angela noticed something about the way I looked or sat. One of those" Bones spoke normally. She didn't question anything til she looked at Booth's face as he looked confused beyond belief.

"Is something wrong Booth?" Bones could feel his eyes upon her skin and it made her nervous.

Booth gently pulled the car into a space that came up alongside the road. Stopping the engine remaining still in his seat. The only noise that could be heard was her heavy breathing as she noticed the tense atmosphere building up.

"I thought we said together, we weren't going to tell anyone" Booth turned gently in his seat to face her watching as she finally recapped their conversation only hours before when she was one to say they wouldn't tell anyone.

"It wasn't my fault. Angela noticed by the body movements and postures that I had during the night. It would try and control it if I knew how too Booth"

"Let's just get home it's getting dark and cold outside" Booth suggested, turning the key and starting the engine as he began indicating out of the spot they were on and back on route to their way home.

"I want to be alone. I want to go back to own place" Bone sighed quietly. She didn't want to be around Booth for the rest of the night. Emotions were never her strong point but she could sense the hurt and disappoint in her that Booth expressed and didn't need to feel that for the rest of the night. She needed to be alone with her own thoughts.

"But Bones" he tried to reason with her. Since he found out he hasn't left her side yet.

"I just need to be alone Booth" she raised her voice slightly, feeling the urge to need time alone for herself and regather who she was. Her whole life she was alone and in this second she wasn't.

Booth wanted to fight for her, he didn't want her to be alone. Though he also knew Bones, if you push her too far you push away. He simply nodded and drove the direction of her house.

Once they arrived he opened her door, and helped her make sure she got into her house and smiled and waved before she shut her door. He got back into his car and drove the whole way home in silence.

He got himself comfortly into his own bed, feeling the empty space beside him. As he laid down and closed his eyes he felt the vibration and tone come from his phone on his beside cabinet. He grabbed the phone and read the name that appeared it was a text from 'Bones'

He sat up properly before reading the text partly wondering why she had texted him this late at night. He read the text and instantly got out of bed, throwing a jumper over his head putting on his shoes heading fastly towards his car as he started the engine and fled off.


	7. Nightmares

Thanks for your replies and I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I hope it keeps happy and fluffy!

**Chapter Seven**

Booth had never driven his work supplied car so fast across the town towards where Bones lived. He put his lights on causing the entire street and building to flash red and blue and noticed as the cars curved out of the way allowing him to pass through quickly and with ease. He parked outside her house, only allowing the car to be next to the path without correcting it so the car stayed straight. He took his keys locking it up and headed straight for her door seeing it was unlocked. So many thoughts ran through his head as she noticed her curled up in the corner of the room, the tears rushing down her puffed out cheeks and her nose was sore and red.

Booth gently knelt down next to her, cradling her weak and petite body into his arms as felt her gently release her tension in her muscles and relax calmly into his chest and rest her head as her breathing began to finally come back down to the normal speed and her heartbeat which he could feel as he held her became normal pace and he couldn't feel it so violently as before.

He brushed his finger gently near her eyes helping move the tears away as he sat up carefully, allowing her to sit on his lap and still feel safe and protected. "What happened?" he asked finally seeing her returning back to the normal Bones he had known for a while.

She couldn't get the words out. They weren't processing fast enough inside her brain and this was noticeable by the way she tried to open her mouth only small noises that sounded like nothing what they were meant to coming out instead.

Booth sat still for another five minutes not knowing what to do with her. He wanted to help her, to protect her the way he had always before but he had never seen her emotional nor as much as a wreck she was currently portraying. He grabbed his phone from his pocket dialling the name Angela in his contacts. He knew Angela would be able to help and that she had been Bones rock since they first met. If anyone knew how to help it would be Angela.

Within 10 minutes Angela appeared in the door frame, the pure look on her face suggested she was getting ready for bed and the fact she stood there in pyjama set sealed his theories. Behind her Hodgins stood looking more freaked out than Angela did. She carefully walked into the apartment seeing her best friend curled up on the floor, half her body on Booths. She bent down next to her; letting her look up to see that was here and seeing a faint smile appear on her face.

"Booth, why don't you go makes us some coffee with Hodgins?" Angela suggested, seeing Booth look worried to leave her side but knew Angela was better at this stuff. He nodded seeing Hodgins meet him half way as they made their way to Bones kitchen.

Angela bent down, allowing Bones to rest her head onto her folded legs and brushed her hair smooth in a downwards moment, seeing the eyes slowly and gently begin to close, her breathing appearing harder as she was beginning to turn into a deep sleep. Angela carefully removed her coat and put on the floor, faltered carefully and rested Brennan's head onto the soft side of the material before joining the boys on the kitchen.

She appeared at the door, seeing the two male heads turn and look scared for their friend. She smiled as she realised the shock and concerns that was painted on their faces and took her cup drinking the liquid without fear of the hotness of it.

"Booth, in a minute do you mind lifting her in bed for me?" Angela asked, knowing Booth would happily accept for the fact now he had done something and wouldn't stand there feel so useless.

"Did she say anything to you?" Booth asked, he been wanting to know and knew that she was in no state start trying to explain things. This was Bones give her any maths equation or scientific theory and she could explain it to no end, give her anything real involving emotions and she would close up and go into back-up mode.

"She didn't have to tonight. The other day, she said something about having nightmares about her mom." Angela noticed Booths face click like a light bulb when he connected both the sentences together understanding why she had been so emotional and wanting so much time apart.

"I'll go put her in bed" Booth suggested, he partly wanted to see she was okay and secondly wanted her to be in her own bed so she was comfortable and felt safer. He wanted her in his arms so he could shield her from her nightmares. He lifted her body up gently into his arms, supporting her head as he removed the duvet cover back and gently dropped her into the softness of the mattress and kissed her forehead before turning back the duvet and going back into the kitchen with Angela and Hodgins.

"We're going to head off" Angela pointed out, already grabbing back her coat from Booth and holding onto Hodgins hand securely as she began walking towards the door. Angela letting out a small yawn before they waved goodbye. "Aren't you coming Booth?" Hodgins spoke up seeing him not moving towards the door with them.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, for Bones, make sure she's okay" he decided. He couldn't go home knowing that there was a chance she could do that again. He would feel happier knowing he was asleep on her couch and could quickly go see her if she needed it.

"Okay, well night" they both said as Booth shut the door. He removed his t-shirt before pulling out a blanket and snuggled down on the sofa closing his eyes and getting to sleep.


	8. Toast & Coffee

Thank you for your replies and the recent followers this story has got! This week is kind of a big for me, seeing my favourite musical/idol for the first time on Wednesday, then AS results Thursday so this week the chapters will be a lot slower! Thanks for everyone for sticking with this.

**Chapter Eight**

Bones awoke in her bed. She couldn't exactly remember how she got there, feeling her body curled up in a tight ball and her clothes gently placed at the end of the bed leaving her only in underwear and a thin t-shirt so she wouldn't be too warm. As she yawned and stretched, moving out of her bed she began realising how she got where she was, Booth.

She smiled softly to herself before walking into the lounge, seeing the masculine figure on the sofa, she didn't feel frightened as she could sense already and could smell the scent of Booth's aftershave drifting towards her. She walked quietly into the kitchen filling the kettle up and putting it on, preparing a coffee for herself and Booth. She opened the fridge getting out a few pieces of toast and carefully putting them in her white polished toaster before pulling out several plates and setting these up appropriately on the small wooden table she would normally eat at.

An almighty yawn was heard from the sofa. Bones silently walked over to the sofa, seeing his tired eyes and his hair messed up like she had seen him several times before. She looked down seeing him topless; knowing full well her hormones were already playing around and now would not be the time to mention anything about how attractive she found him lying there. She with her thoughts remained her head moved back into the kitchen continuing to prepare the breakfast.

"You didn't have too. I should be doing this" Booth came into the room, seeing the prepared room and how much effort she had put into this. A part of him sensed she was trying to thank him for last night.

Bones laughed gently, he had sat down at the table, bringing over the drinks and placing down the pot of salt in the centre of the table. "I did. I umm last night" Bones didn't quite know what to say. She wasn't used to showing emotions, let alone allowing anyone else except from Angela see.

Booth looked towards her, the awkwardness in her eyes being shown clearly. "No worries Bones" he replied quickly. He could have easily spoken to her about it, asked her how often they happened, why, but he knew to stop now. If there was one thing he learnt about this woman it was not to push her away, nor pester her. She would come to you when she was ready.

She put the toast and butter on the table, allowing Booth to choose his own toast and apply as much butter as he would like. They sat in silence, except the loud munching as they crunched into the toast and the sips of the coffee from the clear china cups. Booth insisted on cleaning up. He had been at her apartment so many times he knew where all her basic kitchen items were and where she kept the cleaning products. Bones accepted his offer and went back into her bedroom, putting on some clean clothes and washed her face, applying as little makeup as possible.

Booth had begun putting away the plates, after quickly applying fairy liquid and drying them with an unused tea towel. He stopped what he was doing when he felt Bones presence back in the kitchen. She smiled seeing him do domestic. It gave her hope about the future, with her baby, knowing that maybe she could actually rely on someone, someone like Booth to take care of her.

Bones walked up to Booth, seeing him stop what he was doing. Both their bodies pausing like someone had just pressed a button a TV controller. She gently lifted up on the balls of her feet, pressing her lips against his cheek, producing the sound that was commonly associated and smiled as she draped her arms gently around his upper body. He replied back by allowing his arms to comfort hers and rubbed her back in small circles.

"Right, this case won't solve itself. Want me to drive you?" Booth asked, he had comfortly found himself on the sofa cuddled up to Bones as she silently fallen asleep several times before realising then quickly made sure she woke again.

"A case can't solve itself, it's a case" Bones replied confused. She didn't understand why people said things that weren't true. She knew this, if a case could solve itself she would be out of the job.

"I meant….it's like…don't worry. Come on" Booth replied, sitting up carefully and grabbing Bones coat from the hook for her as she got her bag and they both left and headed towards Booth's car that was parked outside.


	9. Curls

Thanks for your replies/follows! Sorry for my lack of updating, motivation has disappeared like the sun… its not the most exciting chapter, however it does go where I want to get too and helps you understand what hopefully the rest of the story will cover alongside Bones/Booth. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

Booth drove across town, knowing full well that the long drive ahead was only going to get longer. There had been confirmed delays all down the highways and even with the lights on he found himself beginning to get caught up in the traffic as cars tried to transfer to different lanes but got caught. As the car came to standstill Booth began raging, his voice getting louder and the pitch getting lower, he was banging his hand forcedly against the steering wheel. Bones just sank back into her seat, she wasn't scared but she knew she felt a feeling of embrassement. He was always like this when he drove, for a FPI he should be less angry than he was, but she knew it was another quality that made him, him.

Within half an hour they had successfully managed to get their way through the majority of the traffic, leaving only a few roads til they arrived promptly at the scene. Bones was the first to get out, putting the clothing on she needed and grabbing the nesccary equipment. She noticed Hodgins was already at the scene and waiting for her. Booth got out of the car, locking the doors once Bones was done then began speaking to the police officers around about what had happened and any other important details.

Bones knelt down carefully beside the body, she noticed the young female like all the others cases. She had fair long hair that was currently draped across her face. Bones carefully pushed the hair away, revealing the sharp knife wounds to her face. She observed her body seeing that bones were now revealed on her lower body. "Booth" she called him over, seeing him finishing his conversation before coming over and crouching down next to her.

"The killer is playing a game. He's leaving their heads, but the rest of their body has the flesh removed" she began gently pulling around with the bones left over, seeing Hodgins putting some soil samples into pots that they brought along and began carefully bagging up the bones that were left except the bone that Bones had in her hand as she focused upon the scratches on the bone.

"What's wrong?" Hodgins asked her seeing her looking confused and shocked by her discovery.

"I don't think this is human "she sighed. She had often come across human and animal's bones that people had mistakenly believe to be other one. She had noticed however with this bone it had been portrayed to look like a human bone, showing no mistake by the killer and always showing the intelligence the killer had over them already.

"Well this is great" Booth got up, kicking some of the dirt on the ground into the air before going back over to the few police officers who were keeping visitors away from the remains. "Can you look into any other cases similar to this one and have them on my desk" he asked and man nodded before leaving to back to the office department to begin his duties.

Bones carefully stood up; she felt the blood rush to her head and closed her eyes gently before seeing Hodgins staring at her concerned. She just looked away from his gaze and noticed he did the same. He began piling the bones and samples into his own work car before going back to Bones who was still stood in the position staring at the surroundings.

"What are you thinking?" Hodgins asked, Booth quietly came over and heard his question before waiting for Bones to reply.

"Why would you put this body here? If you want others to find out it's not an human bone why put it in the middle of nowhere?" for someone who was very bad at reading people and emotional situations Bones was clever when it came to looking for the non-obvious. No one else had even considered why the location was important, but when Bones felt something she knew it had relevance.

Bones drove back in Booth's car saying she'd meet Hodgins back at the lab. They spent the entire journey driving in silence, the radio was playing low on and the sound of air coming in from the open windows was another to make the situation un-awkward.

They arrived at the lab both walking into the building at the same speed. They saw everyone was busy in their everyday roles. Hodgins was on the top platform alongside Cam as they were discussing what looked like some results and graphs from his sample collection. They were nodding but also stopped when they saw Bones walking up to the platform, using her pass to allow access. She quickly grabbed her lab coat and put that on before she began the official bone search and inquiry. Booth had stood next to her during the entire three hour process seeing how she worked and how brain processed the information so quickly. Hodgins would come up every now and then and go through new findings he found and would often stay a moment longer and listen to what Bones was saying.

After several hours of non-stop examining the bone collection Bones had identified that half of the bones collected were in fact not actually human or related to the body in front of her. "The victim has about 20 bones missing from what I have found so far" she sighed even louder, now being noticed by Cam as she joined in and stared at what in front of her.

Bones grabbed one of the animal bones and put a fraction under the microscope across from where she had been working, seeing all her colleagues watching her as she tried to work out the origins of the bone. "Dog" she loudly determined. The voices around her were quietly discussing their theories and opinions.

She looked deeper into the glass. Moving the focus around as she read the inscription someone had left on the bone fraction, she moved away from the device before rushing off the platform and grabbing a translation book. A group of faces looked at her in fear. They had never seen her react this way to a case. "What does that mean?" Cam was the first to ask, she had determined it was Latin but didn't know it.

"Bitches don't play nice" she slowly repeated the words from the book. They weren't going to have a soft journey trying to solve this case. It was going to be long, hard and dangerous.


End file.
